Desejo
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: — Se quiser Reita, eu estou disponível, adoraria fazer isso contigo. - ReitaxAoi


**Desejo**

"_Aquele desgraçado... quem ele pensa que é para falar uma coisa daquelas! Ah, sim! Ele é o guitarrista da boca mais indecente que já vi! ARGH! Aoi, seu filho de uma #$$!"_

Reita estava sentado no bar, um pouco distante dos três amigos, os quais estavam sentados em uma mesa. O som alto adentrava seus ouvidos, a batida da musica até era contagiante. A maioria das pessoas que ali estavam ocupavam a pista de dança e esfregavam-se umas nas outras. Vez que outra mais pareciam que estavam se comendo ali mesmo. – na visão de Reita. Este acabou pousando seus olhos, sem querer no guitarrista moreno, que estava entre toda aquela algazarra. Tinha que admitir: Aoi era um poço de sensualidade. Mas o que ele havia falado na mesa minutos atrás havia sido demais.

FLASHBACK ON

— _E então Uruha, admite que depois daquele show em que você beijou o Aoi, vocês transaram em pleno camarim! – Disse Ruki, já um pouco feliz demais. Uruha deu uma risada e respondeu:_

— _Claro! Ou achava que iria deixar uma oportunidade dessas!_

_Aoi só deu um sorriso de canto e falou:_

— _E Ruki, o Uruha chupa maravilhas. Deveria tentar algum dia desses._

_Uruha então se aproximou de Ruki, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e falando com um sorriso sacana:_

— _Se quiser pode até ser agora, é só irmos ao banheiro..._

_Reita e Aoi que estavam por perto escutaram. Aoi encorajando Ruki e, Reita olhando-os pasmo, de boca levemente aberta e inconscientemente passou a língua por seus lábios, que não passou despercebido de Aoi, e logo falou:_

— _Se quiser Reita, eu estou disponível, adoraria fazer isso contigo._

_Sorriu malicioso, passando a língua por seus lábios, detendo-a no piercing. Reita fuzilou-o com o olhar, saindo a passos duros de perto dos três insanos, que provavelmente já haviam bebido demais._

FLASHBACK OFF

Saiu de seus devaneios, quando viu a figura de Aoi em sua frente, dançando e rebolando, este se abaixou um pouco, ficando cara a cara com o baixista, olhando-o intensamente.

— Vem dançar.

A voz de Aoi saiu sensual, mas mais parecia uma ordem do que um pedido. Sem esperar resposta, puxou Reita para a pista de dança. Dançava quase se esfregando no baixista e, também fazia questão de manter os olhos fechado e sua boca entreaberta, deixando que sua língua vez que outra passasse por seus lábios. Abriu levemente os olhos e vendo que o outro estava ainda parado e olhando-o, enlaçou seu pescoço, colando totalmente os corpos e fazendo com que Reita se obrigasse a dançar, acompanhando todos os seus movimentos. O loiro sem muita escolha acompanhou o outro, porém deixava suas mãos em cima das do guitarrista. Aoi estava perdendo um pouco de sua paciência, com a demora do baixista em fazer alguma coisa que não fosse comê-lo com os olhos, então puxou as mãos do outro para sua cintura, deixando um sorriso de canto em seus lábios, voltando a circundar o pescoço do outro e apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

O baixista suspirou derrotado. Toda aquela proximidade, mais a dança e mais as palavras ditas na mesa, só fizeram-no se excitar, mesmo involuntariamente. Segurou firme a cintura do moreno, o colando ainda mais ao seu corpo. Tal ato fez o moreno soltar um gemido bem próximo a orelha do loiro. Aoi sentiu a leve excitação do outro, sorrindo com malícia e um 'que' a mais no olhar. Aproximou a boca do pescoço de Reita e sugou-o. Algumas vezes distribuindo beijos e outras mordendo. Reita arrepiou-se, sentindo sua excitação pulsar dentro da calça, não conteve um leve gemido, apertando o outro contra si e deixando o receio de lado, esfregou-se no outro. O loiro mordeu levemente o lóbulo da orelha do moreno, que deixou um exagerado e proposital gemido escapar por entre seus lábios.

— Hm... Reita... Aprende rápido... – Aoi também deu uma mordida de leve no lóbulo da orelha deste e jogou seu quadril contra o do baixista, que mordeu o lábio inferior. Não iria deixar Aoi controlar a situação. Se o moreno o queria, o teria. Mas quem iria comandar tudo isso era ele, Reita. Foi puxando Aoi para fora da pista, este parecia nem notar, pois quando notou ser prensado fortemente contra uma parede, estremeceu levemente e logo encarou Reita um tanto surpreso. Viu nos lábios do baixista um sorriso malicioso e sua língua passou sensualmente por entre eles. Seus olhos mostravam todo o desejo pelo moreno, mas assim que Reita pressionou seu baixo-ventre contra o de Aoi, o moreno deu um sorriso de canto, seguido por um gemido baixo, apenas para que o baixista ouvisse. Aproximou-se do ouvido do loiro e falou roucamente:

— Hm... Todo esse desejo por mim assim tão repentino Reita? Hm... Será que vou deixar? Você não foi muito bonzinho até antes...

Voltou seu olhar para Reita, fazendo um pequeno muxoxo. Reita aproximou-se até que suas respirações se mesclassem, olhando desafiadoramente para o outro.

— Você começou Yuu agora é melhor ir até o fim.

O loiro disse firme e não deixou o outro responder, pois capturou seus lábios, num beijo violento, cheio de luxuria. Suas línguas se chocaram, começando a se conhecer, explorando cada canto possível da boca do outro. Reita desceu sua mão até o baixo-ventre de Aoi, apertando levemente por cima da calça. Aoi soltou um gemido, que por causa do beijo fora abafado. O moreno não se acanhou nenhum pouco, descendo uma das mãos até a nádega de Reita, apertando-a. Ao sentir Aoi fazendo isso apartou o beijo, abruptamente, olhando para o outro, esperando alguma explicação.

— Sempre quis fazer isso.

Admite o moreno, repetindo o ato e em troca, Reita colocou sua mão por dentro da calça do outro, acariciando o membro já rijo do outro e estimulando-o levemente, por cima do tecido da roupa intima. Aoi soltou um gemido, recostando-se ainda mais à parede. Reita então declarou:

— Acho que o banheiro é bem interessante, Aoi...

Não demorou muito para que o moreno entendesse, puxando Reita rapidamente para dentro de um dos boxes do banheiro. Logo Aoi prensou-o contra a parede, puxando suas calças para baixo, sem aviso prévio. Reita ia falar algo, mas as palavras morreram na garganta e soltou um longo gemido ao sentir a boca de Aoi em volta de seu membro, sugando-o como se fosse um doce. Deu uma leve mordida na cabeça, recebendo alguns palavrões de Reita. Lambeu toda a extensão, colocando-o devagar em sua boca, fazendo alguns movimentos com a língua e chupando-o levemente. Fazia movimentos ora lentos, torturando o baixista, ora rápidos, fazendo com que o loiro soltasse roucos gemidos. Aoi percebeu que o outro chegaria ao ápice e parou os movimentos. Levantou-se e atacou a boca de Reita, antes que este começasse a reclamar. Chupou a língua e mordendo o lábio inferior do loiro. Reita, já não medindo muito os seus atos, empurrou Aoi com certa força e pressa contra a parede, atrás deste, começando um beijo voraz. Retirou as calças e a roupa íntima do outro de uma única vez, pegando seu membro e estimulando-o, fazendo Aoi gemer incontáveis vezes. Não demorou e melou a mão do outro. Reita virou Aoi de costas para si, chupando seu pescoço, deixando algumas marcas avermelhadas. Acariciou o corpo do moreno, este arfava levemente. O loiro foi introduzindo seu membro dentro do outro, sem preparação alguma, mas com cuidado, escutando Aoi xingar baixo e ofegar cada vez mais. Começou a estimular o membro do mais velho de novo, fazendo com que seus gemidos saíssem mais altos, tanto pela dor que sentia, quanto pelo prazer. Não tardou e Reita estava dentro do moreno, soltando um lânguido gemido. Ambos estavam parados. Reita havia apoiado sua cabeça nas costas do moreno e ofegante perguntou com a voz falhada.

— Tudo bem Aoi...?

O moreno virou um pouco a cabeça e levou uma mão, que estava apoiada na parede, até os cabelos loiros, acariciando-os ternamente.

— Claro que sim.

Reita olhou para Aoi e viu um sorriso, sem malícia alguma, em seus lábios. Não havia como duvidar daquele sorriso, então começou a movimentar-se vagarosamente. O moreno ainda sentia certo incômodo, segurando vez ou outra alguma exclamação de dor, mas conforme o loiro se movimentava, começava a esquecer essa dor e sentia-se longe, apenas sentindo todo o prazer que Reita estava lhe proporcionando. O loiro estocava forte e rápido, algumas vezes acertando a próstata do outro, recebendo longos e altos gemidos, alguns palavrões, frases incoerentes e pedidos para continuar. Ambos estavam em perfeita sincronia, os gemidos mesclavam-se, seus corações batiam mais fortes e suas respirações estavam descompassadas. O loiro estava quase chegando ao orgasmo e começou a estimular Aoi na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas, segurou ainda mais firme a cintura do mais velho, entrando ainda mais dentro dele. Os movimentos agora eram curtos, rápidos e ainda mais fortes. Aoi não continha mais nenhum gemido, estava tão próximo do ápice quanto Reita. Quase num grito e entre gemidos Aoi falou:

— Rei-Reita... Mais...

Reita obedeceu, investiu ainda mais contra o outro. Sentiu Aoi soltar um gemido mais forte, melou a mão do outro, quase não conseguindo ficar de pé, apoiou-se totalmente na parede e esperava que Reita o segurasse, caso contrário, iria ao chão naquele momento. Reita deu mais algumas estocadas e também chegou ao seu ápice. Tentando com uma força sobre-humana ficar de pé. Virou Aoi de frente para si e iniciou um beijo calmo e rápido.

Estavam cansados e sem forças, não tiveram alternativa se não apoiarem-se um ao outro. Podiam sentir seus corações batendo rapidamente e suas respirações mesclando-se e batendo na pele um do outro. Aoi foi o primeiro a falar, assim que pegou fôlego.

— Se eu soubesse que você era tão bom assim Reita, eu já teria feito isso há muito tempo...

Reita arqueou uma sobrancelha, suspirando pesadamente e deixando um sorriso de canto emoldurar sua boca e murmurou:

— Idiota... – fez uma pausa - Aoi...? – Reita parou de falar e segurou uma risada. O moreno olhou interrogativamente para ele, vendo que não iria continuar e perguntou:

— O que foi Reita?

Demorou mais um pouco para este responder e segurou novamente um riso e um sorriso de canto fez-se presente em seus lábios, só então falou.

— Realmente... A sua boca é indecente... – Reita passou sua língua por seus lábios e Aoi deixou um sorriso travesso nos seus.

— Hm... E bem que você gostou.

Aoi mordeu o lábio inferior e Reita prensou-o novamente a parede, roubando-lhe um beijo ardente. Porém separaram-se rápido ao ouvirem uma porta batendo e vozes adentrarem seus ouvidos.

— Hn... Isso Ruki... Continua... – Uruha não continha seus gemidos, muito menos media o tom de sua voz. O baixinho apenas obedecia, acariciando o outro e logo abocanhou o membro do mais alto, fazendo com que este soltasse um gemido mais alto que os outros. Ambos haviam se trancado no box ao lado em que o baixista e o guitarrista estavam.

Reita e Aoi seguraram-se para não rirem. Ambos olharam-se, cúmplices e em seus lábios emolduraram um sorriso sacana. Aoi mordeu levemente o lábio inferior de Reita e perguntou roucamente.

— Quando vamos fazer de novo à mesma coisa que aqueles dois ali do lado?


End file.
